Protection From Nightmares
by whennext2you
Summary: Sakura has been seeing Sasuke in nightmares. When she finally tells Naruto about them; what will his reaction be?


**Title: **_Protection From Nightmares_

**Rated: **_K+_

**Couple: **_NarutoxSakura_

**Summary:**_ Sakura has been seeing Sasuke in Nightmares. When she finally tells Naruto about them; what will his reaction be?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto! But I do own that plot_

**Protection From Nightmares**

The sun shone behind the puffy clouds. The light shot out the sides casting a pinkish orange sky. Breathtaking, I thought as the wind blew straight through my hair. It fluttered around and I laughed. I was just walking back from the village library, maybe around 7:30. Right after team training I changed and went straight to the library. I read mostly healing techniques but thrown in a few of my own novels to kill time.

"Hey," called a voice, my heart thumped and I turned around, nothing. No one was in sight. Strange, I thought. I turned back to face the road and stumbled backwards facing a face that I hadn't seen in ages.

"Oh, no," I whispered, feeling as powerless as a blind kitten. Nothing to save you but your family, or in my case. Comrades. I moved back and I felt his icy hand grasp mine. I froze and my books fell to the ground.

"Sakura," he whispered, he came closer to my ear. "I've been waiting for you." I choked on my breath and felt my eyes well up. "I love you," he whispered once again. His touch was now heated and he reached to touch my cheek. My heart exploded. "Don't be scared."

"No," I mumbled, closing my eyes as I felt my cheeks pinken.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I don't believe you," I repeated almost screaming. His eyes turned red. He reached for my neck and I screamed. I quickly punched him and he vanished in an inky black smoke. I shakily fell to the asphalt. I then pulled my knees to my chest and cried. Sobbed, if you will.

"Sakura," another voice called. I knew that voice. How could I not. I turned up to look at the spiky, yellow haired boy running to me.

"I'm fine," I quickly collected my books. Ever since Naruto returned I've been having weird flashes of Sasuke. He tells me that he loves me and then tries to kill me. Suck it up, Sakura. I yelled in my head, you need to be tough!

"Sakura," he looked at her with his worried cerulean orbs looked at me.

"It's nothing, Naruto," my voice sounded shaky and unsure.

"Do you mind if I walk you back," I shrugged and so I headed back home, with the fox at my heels. I knew that he had an overly obsessive crush on me. It didn't really bother me. Sometimes…this is hard for me to say, but sometimes I really like the kid.

"Why were you on the ground?"

"I was just…checking the…rocks," I mentally slapped myself. _Rocks, that's seriously the best I got, he'll never believe me._

"Uh…alright…I guess that's…ok," I chuckled a little bit. It wasn't like him to not believe me. I should've known that I would feel guilty for lying to him. He's always nice to me. And ever since Sasuke left, he's been out of my face. Calmer…chill. "It's not really up to me to get into your business," he finally said, "if you give me an excuse, I guess I should take it to heart."

"Naruto, I-"

"It's alright, Sakura, you don't need to explain yourself to me." Now I was feeling guilty, he probably doesn't realize the effect he has on people.

"I'll just come out and tell you," I sighed. This would be one step closer to getting closer to Naruto. I was ready to take that step. "Randomly, I catch myself thinking about Sasuke. Then I hallucinate that he's there with me. He tells me all these lies. It feels so real. I don't love him anymore, I know as a fact. But I can't seem to get him off my mind." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I noticed Naruto's hurt expression.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me. "I could've protected you better than I had." I looked up to the 15 year-old boy that I've know for years. He was different and that was a fact, but not different enough to change the fact that he was still the same Naruto I always knew. "I should've been there when you needed me the most." I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I breathed as the tears were slowly ending. "I'm so sorry. I wanted Sasuke back so much, I was going to sacrifice you for him." I felt him tense and then relax a little bit. Tears were pouting more freely. "I wouldn't be happy with him," I said, "I would be happy with no one." His arms tightened around me.

"You'll find someone," he smiled into my hair, "you are the most beautiful woman that I know."

"Naruto," I looked up and gazed into his sparkly blue eyes that I could stare at forever.

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think I've fallen in love with somebody…" I can't believe I just said that! What if he doesn't return my feelings! What if-

"Who," he asked loosening his hold on me.

I chuckled, "I think I should've told this person sooner," I was laughing a bit as tears continued down my already puffy face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He blushed slightly, but grinned happily. He cradled the back of my neck and pushed himself forward. He kissed me. it was the most beautiful, but delicate kiss I could've ever dreamed of. Something I doubt Sasuke was ever capable of. Not that he mattered anymore. I'm happy he's gone. I have someone even better. Thank you, Naruto. _I really do love you._

* * *

_AWWW!!!! ^^ i really loved writing this!!!! What'd ya think? :DD_


End file.
